Dreams
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: She still sees his face every time she dreams. Rose/Ten, Part of the Shuffle Series.


"_In my dreams last night I saw your face; you held me and washed away my tears. Then I woke to realize you're gone. I'm drowning in solitude again." – In This Moment, 'Daddy's Falling Angel'_

-

The Doctor glanced down at her and smiled brightly, making Rose's heart flutter involuntarily. Her mind shut off, and she didn't realize what he asked her. His smile faded and he tilted his head in confusion, reminding her of a puppy.

"Huh?" she asked, embarrassed. The Doctor grinned, and pushed it aside.

"I asked where you wanted to go next," he repeated. Rose frowned and tilted her head back while she wracked her brain for possible locations.

"Well, where haven't we been?" she asked. The Doctor's grin grew, if that was even possible.

"I know just the place," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the recesses of the TARDIS. Rose glanced at him with a frown.

"What's back here?" she asked. He turned at her and pressed a finger over his lip, winking and making her heart flutter in an embarrassing way. He took another turn, and Rose recognized the corridor, ignoring the niggling sensation in the back of her mind that told her they had gotten there much too quickly. She pushed it aside and instead pressed for answers.

"Why are we here?" she asked as he pushed open a door she recognized, but had never gone in. She was greeted by a room, one she knew was beautiful in it's own alien way, but for some reason none of the images stuck except for the large elegant bed in the center of the room.

"I don't think we've ever been in here before," the Doctor murmured, his voice husky and his fingers trailing down her neck, making her gasp.

"B-but this is your room!" she said in surprise, "You've been in here all the time." He grinned.

"True, but _we_ have never been in here," he answered cheekily, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, "What do you say?" Rose chuckled nervously.

"I'm saying that you're acting kind of strange, Doctor," she said, her voice quivering, "Isn't this…"

"Isn't this what?" the Doctor asked, pressing himself closer to her and lowering his face to hers, "Strange? New? Exciting?"

"D, all of the above," she managed to joke, making him laugh in a way only this body could. Shivers went spiraling down her spine, and his nostrils flared and before she knew anything, his mouth was barring down on hers and his tongue pressing into her aching mouth. She gasped and twisted her fingers into his hair, tugging him down.

And then they were falling back on his bed, and she had no recollection of how they got there. His lips and fingers were everywhere, and her mind was racing. It didn't stay still long enough for her to savor the moment. And then, they were stripped of all their clothes in an instant. Her mind didn't even process it, but the feeling of him surging inside of her, his hands holding her, made tears flow unbidden to her eyes. As they ran down her cheeks he pressed his lips against their salty trails and brushed them away.

"Don't cry," he murmured his voice husky and stained with lust. He surged inside of her, and a strangled gasp ripped from her throat.

"I can't stop," she whimpered, "I don't know why." His lips brushed tenderly against her check while every other aspect of him screamed desperation and violence.

"Because you know it won't last,"

-

Rose sat up in her bed, her sheets tangled around her writhing body and her cheeks free of any tears. Her heart was racing, and her core was burning, but the only thing running through her head was the sad and lonely truth: her Doctor was gone.

She let out an anguished cry and drew up on herself, pressing her face into her knees and sobbing. Her body shook and her heart ached as his image continued to run through her head. She cried out and tried to hold herself even tighter, but it got to the point where her back strained from the pain and she was forced to fall back on her covers. She pressed the heel of her palms into her eyes and desperately tried to stop the tears. They just kept coming, though.

"Oh God," she whimpered, "Doctor!"

The knocking on her door made her freeze, and her mums tired voice reached her through the door.

"Rose? You dad's callin' for you. He says that it's working." Rose's body stiffened, and she tossed off her blankets.

"You talkin' about the dimension cannons?" she asked, her voice betraying her hope. Her mum snorted.

"No, I'm talkin' bout the bloody ice machine. Of course I'm talkin' about the bleedin' cannons!"

Rose felt a hopeful smile twitch into existence and she stumbled to the door, throwing it open to wrap her tired and heavily pregnant mother into a tight hug. Jackie started in surprise before warmly hugging her daughter back.

"I'm goin' to get him back, mum," she whispered, pulling away and whipping away her tears, her face set in grim determination, "I'm going to find the Doctor."

-

**Another part of the Shuffle Series, similar to Faith, but different at the same time. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
